Gwendolyn Poole (Earth-TRN639)
The beginning of Gwen's course towards the path of villainy was marked by exposing Spider-Man's identity, which led to the death of his entire family. Gwen subsequently used her comic book knowledge to pit the superhero community against itself, resulting in the biggest super hero war of all time. As soon as the heroes realized that Gwenpool was pulling their strings, she disappeared from reality. With the help of Gwen's former allies Vincent Doonan and Terrible Eye, Spider-Man travelled back in time to the Prime Marvel Universe and sought the help of Gwenpool's younger brother Teddy. They came up with a plan to prevent Gwen from becoming evil, and tried to trap her in a pocket universe that recreated her past life. However, she managed to escape and confronted the future heroes. While getting ready to kill Gwen, Spider-Man recounted the events that led him to take such measure. The narration caused a flashback in the story, which the evil Gwenpool used as a gateway to reach her younger self. After knocking down Vincent and Terrible Eye and killing Spider-Man, Gwenpool took her younger self to the Gutter Space to convince her to follower her footsteps. The younger Gwen frowned upon her future self's actions, namely the fact that she committed them even if they didn't hold any weight. The younger Gwen's show of determination to avoid becoming evil caused her future self to disappear. | Personality = | Powers = Medium Interaction: Gwenpool possessed the ability to interact and affect the elements of the comic book medium, with such degree of skill she was considered virtually omnipotent. She's capable of jumping through panels and exiting to the Gutter Space. | Abilities = Medium Awareness: Having spent more time inside the comic book world than her younger self, Gwenpool learned to recognize the narrative flow of comic books. Whereas her younger self could only know that she's in a comic book, Gwenpool was capable of determining in which part of the story she was at a given time, like a cliffhanger or an opening. Experienced Combatant: Gwenpool noted that since she's older than her younger counterpart, her fighting skills are much more refined, evidenced by her ability to hold her own in fights against Spider-Man and Vincent Doonan. She commissioned training from Daredevil, for instance. Out-Of-Universe Knowledge: Having read countless of adventures that featured the heroes of the Marvel Universe and delved into their personal lives, Gwenpool knew things such as the secret identity of Spider-Man. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dependance to Past Self: Gwenpool's existence depended on her younger self's willingness to become her. Even young Gwen realizing, to her dismay, that she was going to become evil caused Gwen to partially phase out of existence for a brief moment. Gwenpool was eventually defeated when her younger self's show of determination to avoid becoming evil was so strong her future self stopped existing. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Before Unbelievable Gwenpool was set to be cancelled after issue #25, writer Christopher Hastings planned to have evil future Gwenpool become Gwen's arch nemesis, scheming in the shadows to try and manipulate Gwen into turning heel and becoming her. }} * Evil Gwenpool's introduction was going to set off another 6 issues at the very least, but after the book was confirmed for cancelation, she was instead killed off, and her death was used to kick-off the arc about Gwen dealing with her book going away. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Poole Family